


Never doubt the cookies

by Gaia_bing



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Meetings, Fortune Cookies, M/M, Romance, Strangers, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...nor the horoscope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never doubt the cookies

**Author's Note:**

> New one-shot! Hope you guys enjoy! :D

"Hey Duro, pass me the wasabi sauce, will you?" 24 year-old Agron said with a mouthful of dumplings. He smiled when his younger brother passed him the thick yellow sauce and he engorged himself in the spiciness of it all.

"Ooh! I don't know about you, but I for one am stuffed here!" He exclaimed, rubbing his now full belly.

"Yeah, I can't eat another bite. Hey! We forgot our fortune cookies!" Duro replied as he grabbed the small plastic package that contained the beige treat and shook it in front of his big brother.

Agron rolled his eyes as he huffed out: "Oh god, not _this_ crap."

"Agron! How dare you insult the cookies?! They are very sweet and tasty, plus they tell us our good fortune!" Duro replied in a gasp.

"Yeah, right. They might be good to eat, but as far as telling the future goes, they're just like the horoscope: they say just a bunch of hooey." Agron exclaimed while crossing his arms.

"Is that what you think?" Duro challenged the other man.

"Oh yeah, that's what I think." Agron replied with a frown on his face.

"Well then, why don't you open yours up and read it? We'll see if what it says is such a bunch of hooey." Duro said while brandishing said dessert in Agron's direction.

The older man huffed in annoyance and took the plastic wrap inside his hands, while mumbling to himself: "Probably going to tell me some crap about how I need people around me to be happy. Of course I need people around me. Who wouldn't?"

He finally cracked open the sugary treat and, taking a thin piece of paper out of its broken pieces, he read its content out loud: "Tonight you will dream about the love of your life."

"Huh..." he couldn't help but say to himself as he took in what he'd just read.

"Oooh, you lucky dog! You're going to get to see who's going to be the love of your life? Isn't that great?" Duro exclaimed with delight in his eyes as he bumped his shoulder with Agron's.

But the short haired man still huffed in annoyance and threw the piece of paper back on their small table.

_Yeah, as if some piece of paper inside a Chinese dessert is going to tell me what I'm going to dream about tonight and as if that particular dream is going to tell me who the love of my life is going to be..._

**_Right..._ **

*****************

Agron tossed and turned underneath the covers of his bed later on that night. For some reason, he couldn't fall asleep, no matter how much he tried.

Staying up late hadn't worked, drinking warm milk hadn't worked. So, what could? He sighed to himself, closing his eyes for just a second, trying to breath more slowly and more deeply, to get his mind into the world of slumber.

He thought he'd been able to for a minute or so there when suddenly, he felt a soft and warm pressure on the lower half of his body. Something, or someone was moving on top of him...and was giving him a...

"Oh god!" Agron suddenly moaned out loud. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He blindly pushed his right hand down to get a feel as to what or whom exactly was doing this to him, when his fingers brushed against what felt something stringy...and long...and soft.

Hair, his hand had come into contact with hair.

The softest, most lushful set of hair that he'd ever felt in his entire life.

And suddenly, fingers were trailing up and down his bare chest.

Skillful, long and warm fingers.

Agron found himself in ecstasy. Here he was, receiving the most amazing blowjob that he'd ever received and being touched by the most wonderful hands that ever came into contact with his body.

One set of hands suddenly reached up to his mouth and Agron couldn't help himself, he took the long fingers inside the both of his hands and he closed his eyes as he pretty much devoured it with his tongue and teeth, kissing and nibbling on each digits. He had no idea what was going on, but Agron had never been so turned on in his entire life. His whole body felt on fire, his head felt light as air and his heart...his heart felt so heavy with the amount of love that it was carrying inside. But...he thought to himself, who was he feeling so much love for?

His answer came when a soft laugh came from underneath the covers and suddenly, a head popped out from underneath them and smiled the most genuine smile Agron had ever seen.

This man...this man that had been below him just now...was so gorgeous. With his twinkling brown eyes and his unrueful hair, he was quite a sight to behold.

"H-hi." Agron couldn't help but stammer, his heart beating wildly.

The man's smile grew wider as he made his way up Agron's naked body and when his head was hovering above the short haired man's, he whispered in a soft, warm voice:

"Hi yourself."

"You...you...who..." Agron started to say, but the stranger above him put a finger on the top of his lips to quiet him as he whispered in a husky voice:

"I don't know who you are either and how I got here, but it doesn't matter. All that matters is that we're here, together and you're the most gorgeous person I've ever had the chance to lay my eyes on. I...I fell in love with you the minute I saw you lying there and I...I don't even know your name. I just...I just love you so much. Can you...can we...please?" the man pleaded, informing Agron that he seemed to be as much in the dark about what was going on than he himself was.

But, Agron was so turned on right now that he actually didn't care who this man was and how he got inside his bed. Nodded feverishly, Agron grabbed the man above him by the shoulders and, before pulling him downwards, he whispered back:

"Yeah, yeah we can. Whatever you want."

The set of lips that kissed his were so soft, so warm that Agron wanted to spend the rest of his life kissing them. The pair of strangers kept on kissing and soon, two pairs of hands began to caress two sets of bodies. And...suddenly...

Agron found himself underneath the writhing man now, thrusting deep inside of him.

How...how did this happen? He didn't remember changing positions...or preparing himself or the man underneath him for what was about to come. But, somehow, someway, here he and the man was...swaying back and forth on his bed, moaning and kissing and caressing one another like they'd been doing this for a long time, like they'd been doing this all of their lives.

"Please...please...tell me your name...oh please!" the long haired man underneath him cried out, gripping Agron's shoulders tightly with his nails as he was being pounded in again and again and again.

"My...my name...my name's Agron!" Agron finally said, feeling his climax beginning to built up. No, not right now. He...he needed to know this man...this wonderful...amazing man's name...before it all went away...before it was over...

"Please...I need to know your name...oh god...before...before..." he cried out, his thrusts speeding up, making the springs underneath him creak by their brutal force.

The other man, with beads of sweats running down his face, looked Agron straight in the eyes and...just as Agron was feeling his climax about to shoot right out of him, the long haired man wrapped his arms around the taller man's shoulders and...just as he was himself about to climax, whispered right by Agron's ear:

"My name's Nasir and my horoscope told me that you will be the love of my life."

And that made Agron wake up in a jolt.

He looked around, his chest heaving, trying to figure out the answer to the question running all over his mind:

_What the fuck had just happened?_

He then remembered the night before, the cookies and everything, and groaned as he landed straight back onto his bed.

This was the very last time that he was eating Chinese food before going to sleep.

********************

His thoughts were still jumbled together when he walked out of his bedroom the next morning and was greeted by his baby brother's smiling face.

"Hey bro'! How did you sleep last night? Did you dream about the love of your life just like the cookie said you would, hmm?" he asked him with a grinning face.

But Agron didn't want to admit that Duro had been right, that he had indeed dreamt of someone so wonderful, so amazing...that he just knew couldn't exist in real life.

So, he shook his head and responded: "Nah, I actually don't really remember what I dreamt about last night." Trying to change the subject, he asked his younger brother: "So, what's for breakfast this morning?"

"Well..."

But Duro's answer never came because suddenly, a soft knock was heard on their apartment door. Looking at one another and wondering who could it be so early in the morning, Agron shook his head to get his thoughts in order as he opened the door and found himself face to face with...

_"Hi! I'm Nasir, your new neighbor! Do you happen to have some su-?!"_

And never before were Chinese cookies and the horoscope more right, as both men stared at one another, opened mouthed and in shock, before they both moved in and began to make out against Agron and Duro's apartment door, like they'd always been togethe rand like they hadn't met just a second beforehand.

Duro simply looked at the snogging pair and, titling his head in pure confusion, he couldn't help but wonder to himself:

_What the fuck had just happened?_


End file.
